There is technology called “Telepresence” that makes it possible to create a situation that a user is virtually present at a remote site by remotely operating a mobile body (robot) present at the remote site by the user with use of an operation device (for example, an information processor such as a smartphone). Moreover, a robot to which this technology is applied is referred to as “Telepresence Robot”. These techniques have been disclosed in, for example, PTL 1, etc.